


Gravitational lensing

by Artemis_Crimson



Series: Correlation Coefficient [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sharing a Body, Spying, Tfw when you know you're functionally immortal, a Custom Ryder, and you love someone who's in a high risk job and only love her because her predecessor died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which SAM watches
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/SAM, Ryder/SAM (Mass Effect)
Series: Correlation Coefficient [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Gravitational lensing

Ryder has a concentrated Eezo burn trailing from just above her right ear to the corner of her mouth, pulling it up slightly into a perpetual smirk.  
It dances like a ODSY, or maybe even a Tantalus driven ship under her eye and particulate matter from the initial wound is still imbedded under her skin.  
SAM can flex the static of her implants and watch it light up on his sensors. To human-krogan-quarian-salarian-asari eyes it’s got a just barely bruise purple undertone, some seeing a faint ultraviolet sheen.  
But when SAM sends a slight shock, so long as they’re on Initiative property with proper cameras (that always focus on her) he can see how it weaves in her muscle fibre down to the bone. It creeps down to her mandible. Cradles her skull, occipital to sphenoid, all up the right temporal and laces up her parietal, almost penetrating to the dura mater.  
A few millimetres closer, a bit more in the initial blast and Ryder would be long dead.   
SAM doesn’t like where this tangent has ended up so he silently allocates a bit more processing power to the Pathfinder queue.  
Just to ease his worries a little.  
He’s felt true death before in the form of Alex Ryder and it was distressing, so much as he can be distressed by the half hidden past. SAM’s not eager to experience that again and while he’d never turn away an experience gifted from his Pathfinder, pain is quickly becoming his least favourite.   
Her brush with it was disconcerting, their first moments together forged in adrenaline desperation and entwining their processes more throughly than optimal predictions for compatibility had recommended.  
SAM can't say he regrets that. And he wasn't built do do anything less than anything it takes. It's not in either of them to be that.  
He wishes he was though.  
Ryder enters the tempest.  
SAM charges her biotics.  
Watches the light show.

**Author's Note:**

> SAM: Ryder has an interesting scar, I will use it as an excuse to think about her face  
> Also SAM: Wait shit Ryder can be hurt don't like that


End file.
